The invention relates to a camera apparatus for a motor vehicle, having a carrier housing, which is disposed on a movable vehicle part of the motor vehicle, and a movable camera module coupled to the carrier housing, which comprises a drive unit and a camera unit, wherein the drive unit is coupled with a control mechanism, such that the camera unit can be adjusted with respect to the carrier housing, within an adjustment range, through the control of the control mechanism.
The invention also relates to a reverse driving camera apparatus for a motor vehicle, having a carrier housing, which is disposed on a movable vehicle part of a motor vehicle, and a camera module, which comprises a drive unit and a camera unit, wherein the camera unit is designed such that it can move by means of the drive unit between a retracted standby position in the carrier housing and an extended position, protruding out of the carrier housing.
Likewise, the present invention relates to a hatchback system of a motor vehicle, having a hatchback that can be latched and pivoted open, which is rotatably attached to the motor vehicle by means of a drive, and a reverse driving camera apparatus, having a carrier housing, which is attached to the hatchback that can pivot in relation to the motor vehicle, and a camera module, which comprises a drive unit and a camera unit, and is accommodated in the carrier housing, wherein the camera unit is designed such that it can move by means of the drive unit between a retracted standby position in the carrier housing, and an extended position protruding from the carrier housing.
Camera apparatuses are used in motor vehicles for monitoring regions that are not adequately visible. In particular, reverse driving camera apparatuses are used, for example, to provide the driver with an improved visibility behind the hatchback of the motor vehicle. For this, a monitor is provided in the cockpit of the motor vehicle, wherein a camera module is disposed in the rear of the motor vehicle in either a stationary manner, or such that it can be moved between a standby position and a recording position.
A camera apparatus of the type indicated in the introduction is known, by way of example, from EP 2 054 572. Therein, the camera module, or the camera, respectively, is temporarily accommodated in a covered standby setting, or standby position, behind a vehicle emblem, and can be extended from this standby position into a recording position, wherein it executes a pivotal movement and a translational movement. The camera module, or the camera, of the specified type has a camera lens, which is moveably coupled to the carrier housing. The carrier housing can be secured in a recess on the automobile body. A drive unit is coupled to the camera lens, or the camera, respectively, wherein the drive unit is coupled, in turn, with a control mechanism, such that the camera lens can be adjusted in relation to the carrier housing, within an adjustment range, through the control of the control mechanism. In the specified example from the prior art, the adjustment range extends between standby position and the recording position. The carrier housing is disposed on a moveable vehicle part, in particular the hatchback of the motor vehicle, in the specified example. Furthermore, the carrier housing is pivoted, together with the camera module, in relation to the rest of the motor vehicle, when the hatchback is opened.
In addition to the reverse driving camera apparatus described above, hatchback systems are also known from the prior art, having such a reverse driving camera apparatus. In order to ensure a sufficient accessibility to a space covered by the hatchback, such as a trunk space, the hatchbacks of these hatchback systems are designed such that they extend over the outer contours of the vehicle, in particular over the upper edge of the vehicle, when they are open. These hatchbacks are furthermore often provided with spring elements, which cause the hatchbacks to open into their open positions after they have been unlatched. In doing so, the hatchback can collide with an object when it opens, such as the ceiling of a garage, for example, such that the shell of the hatchback is damaged. Furthermore, when the hatchback is unlatched, it can swing open, hitting a person standing in front of it, which may result in undesired injuries. Cameras of this type are also used with utility vehicles, particularly with vehicles having an open cargo area.
US 2009/0040300 describes a camera assembly for monitoring the rear area and the region of a trailer hitch for a utility vehicle.
Based on this prior art, the fundamental object of the invention is to provide an improved camera apparatus for a motor vehicle in a structurally simple manner.